


Feeling Like A Man

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-21
Updated: 2004-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: That scene in Babylon in ep410 was one of the best scenes I've ever seen between Brian and Justin and I felt I needed to write something about it.





	Feeling Like A Man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I glide my smooth, taut body through the club which is like my second home. I feel like a man again. Almost. And my dick is hard, which is a really good thing.  
I know exactly why I came here tonight.   
And the reason why I am here just spotted me.  
I nod a little, smile a little.  
I approach him, he wraps his arms around me and says hey.  
I do the same and I kiss him passionately, picking him up off the floor a little like I used to do to him a very very long time ago. It feels different now. It feels better, like we've known each other forever. In a sense I guess we have.  
"What's up?" he asks. I show him my hard dick in all its glory, turning around for effect and lifting my arms up dramatically while he shouts excitedly.  
"Is that a thing of beauty?" I say, really fucking happy to be hard again. And the only guy I want to fuck right now is him. It's weird how that feels. To walk into Babylon tonight and the only man I want to fuck is my boyfriend.  
I feel invincible again. I feel like Brian fucking Kinney.  
"And a joy forever", he says, pulling himself closer to me.  
I pick him up again, feeling his weight as I touch him.  
I never knew how good it felt to hold him until now.  
For once in our extremely fucked up 'relationship', I feel safe with him. Safe to just be with him, safe to kiss him and feel his soft lips on my neck and body.  
We walk into the backroom.  
He gives me the best fucking blowjob of my life.  
He whispers slowly into my ear.  
"Do you want to fuck me here, Mr. Kinney, or shall we go home and do it properly?"  
Little fucker.  
I smile and nod.  
I stare at him for the longest time, he gets a little uncomfortable and leads me out of Babylon.  
For this moment, we're ok.  
I never thought I would say it, but we are o fucking k.  
And that just makes me , I dont know, happy? Alive? God forbid, lovely?  
He fucks me, I fuck him, we pass out and start all over again.  
I wake up, feel his blue eyes burning a hole into my face.  
He caresses me softly, his smooth hand comforting me, making me feel beautiful again.  
He kisses me a little and gets up to make breakfast.  
"Don't move your ass from that bed", he calls.  
"Can I piss?" I responded, trying to hide the smile from my face.  
"Smartass."   
I trot over to the bathroom and just as quickly lay back down because, God knows, thats all I can do these days.  
I hear him coming back.  
The little fucker is turning into me, he cooks naked now.  
He sees the look in my face and grins seductively, whispering later into my ear and telling me to eat.  
I do.  
And 5 minutes later I'm throwing it up.  
There goes invincibility, right down the toilet.  
I crawl back into bed, feeling like a shit and also feeling worthless. He turns me over and plops on top of my tummy.  
He kisses my bellybutton and looks up at me.  
"You know, you still fuck like the Brian I know and love.", he says.  
I look down at him.   
I grin like he does, and kiss him again.  
I hold him, because thats the best payment I can give to him right now.  
I never knew that all it took to make a man feel like a man again was words.  
Fuck it, I guess I've grown up a little.  
Now I'm closer in age to my boyfriend. I always knew the day would arrive.  
I fall asleep still holding him.


End file.
